(a) Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for transmitting/receiving signal using a distributed-array MIMO system.
(b) Description of the Related Art
With the advent of a new high-quality multimedia service, wireless data traffic has explosively increased each year. The wireless data traffic has increased two-fold each year, and it is expected to increase 1000-fold by 2020 compared to 2010. Research on a new generation (5G) mobile communication system is in progress globally in order to efficiently deal with the increasing wireless data traffic.
In one of the ways to handle increasing wireless data traffic, there is a method of taking advantage of the wide frequency band. Because the cellular band called the sweet zone is already saturated, the higher frequency band may have to be used to secure a wide frequency band. For example, the millimeter wave band may be used in the mobile communication network. However, the more the frequency of the signal scattering component is smaller, the more the line of sight (LOS) component is relatively larger, and the transmission loss caused by obstacles such as buildings (that is, penetration loss) is extremely more severe. Therefore, in the high frequency band including the millimeter wave band, if the channel where the LOS is good is not secured, a coverage hole occurs, and it is difficult to provide normal service. In particular, in the urban environment, the normal mobile communication service is difficult to provide through a high frequency band. For use of the high frequency band in the urban environment, it should be able to increase the diversity gain by securing a LoS channel or a LoS-dominant channel as much as possible.